El cumpleaños de Kurama
by Ran Kun
Summary: Kurama va a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por su madre,su padre tenia que hacer las compras y lo olvido por lo cual manda Kurama,¿A quien encontrara Kurama? y ¿como resultara esta fiesta?


**Disclaimer:Yu Yu Hakusho no es mio ni sus personajes :33 pero te amo Kurama**

**Este es mi primer fic que pienso subir :3 espero que les guste y lo disfruten,nose cuantos capitulos seran,es Shonen ai,aunque tal vez cambie de opinion en el futuro ya los dejo leer :v**

Kurama's POV

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi madre decidió hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo por más que yo le insistía para que no la hiciera, al final tuve que resignarme de esa tonta idea ya que ¿Que madre no quiere celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor?,ok tengo un hermano pero no es mi sangre y es menor que yo, y obviamente yo soy más atractivo, así que nada que temer.

La fiesta comenzará a las 8 P.M y se terminará a las 4 A.M, eran apenas las 8 A.M y mi madre ya me había despertado y me dado de almorzar, hasta ahí todo iba perfecto, pero todo comenzó cuando aproximadamente a las 9:30 mi padre me pidió que le hiciera un favor ,resulta que él tenía que comprar las cosas de la comida y lo olvido por ahorrar tiempo me mandó a mi, cuando llegue a la tienda agarre lo que necesitaba y me dispuse a pagar.

Después de esperar durante 7 minutos en la línea sin avanzar me impaciente, asomé un poco mi cabeza para ver que pasaba, al ver que pasaba pude darme cuenta que Hiei estaba discutiendo con la cajera.

-¡Hiei!- Le grité para llamar su atención, inmediatamente corrí a su lado,dejando mi canasta de compra-Disculpe, si causo algún inconveniente, solo es un niño- Tome de la capa de Hiei y lo lleve adentro de la tienda donde había dejado mi canasta de compra, pero alguien se la había llevado. Me tire al suelo de rodillas -Dure media hora juntando todo ¿Porque? ¿Quién fue?- Me di cuenta de que todo el drama fue en vano tal vez un empleado llegó y lo secuestro o los ovnis llegaron y nos mataran o tal vez...-KURAMA- escuche la voz alta de Hiei, -¿Me hablas?- le dije en tono bajo, -¿Eres tonto o qué?, llevo hablándote desde hace mucho y tú sigues tirado ahí en el suelo-me dijo eso con su típica cara irritada, pero bueno es Hiei, me levante rápidamente antes de que comenzara a hacer un show, - Hiei perdón, ¿Que querías decirme?- le dije con una amplia sonrisa para que no fuera a enojarse, y creo que funcionó ya que estaba sonrojado, eso me recordó que Hiei tiene que saber que hoy es mi cumpleaños, quizás me daría un regalo especial,-Oye Hiei quiero decirte algo- dije sonrojado con un dedo en mis labios para que los observará,-¿Qué quieres decirme?-Hice una breve pausa para darle más emoción -Bueno, pues hoy es mi cumpleaños- puso cara rara,de seguro estaba pensando que es un tonto por no tener nada para mi o eso pensé yo en el momento -Oye Kurama ¿Que es un cumpleaños?-preguntó con poca importancia.

-Pues veras,¿De verdad no sabes que es un cumpleaños?-le respondí la pregunta con otra pregunta,es que no puedo creer eso, yo estaba feliz porque me regalara algo,pero recordé que yo tampoco tenía ni la mas minima idea de que era un cumpleaños cuando era Yoko y si la tenia no me importaba.-Pues mira en el mundo humano cada 365 días es un año, tu naces un dia,pasa un año y el mismo dia que naciste cumples un año, ese año se divide en 12 meses y cada mes tiene entre 29 a 31 días,en excepcion de febrero ,pero eso no me importa ahora,¿Sabes que es lo que me importa ahora?-Le explico rápidamente al pelinegro que parecía no entender todo a la perfección.

-Nose y no me interesa-respondió un sonrojado Hiei,Kurama tomó la mano de Hiei y lo llevó con él -Pues te importe o no, por tu culpa perdí lo que tenía en la canasta, así que ahora me vas a ayudar juntar todo lo que tenia y me vas acompañar hasta que me canse de verte-dijo un poco molesto Kurama por la actitud de Hiei tan desinteresada.

Después de un rato comprando, peleando ,corriendo, logramos juntar todo,pagamos sin ninguna interrupción.

Lo que nos lleva a el momento actual,son aproximadamente las 11 A.M y vamos Hiei y yo camino a mi casa para entregarle a mi padre las compras en secreto,Hiei a duras penas accedió, aunque dudo que acceda ahora que le pienso decir que tiene que usar ropa normal y no su ropa toda negra.

-Oye Hiei necesitamos cambiar tu ropa, con esa ropa todos te miraran raro-le dije desinteresadamente para que no notara mis verdaderas intenciones.

-No pienso cambiar mi ropa para nada-dijo irritado volteandome a ver.

-Pues fijate que tampoco me importa si quieres o no, iremos a comprarte algo-le respondí con un tono enojado, aunque de cierta manera me siento mal de tratarlo así, pero es necesario si quiero que vaya conmigo a la fiesta.

El pelinegro se enojó bastante conmigo, no lo culpo realmente,después de un rato caminando llegamos a una tienda de ropa para niños y adolescentes, en el interior todos nos miraron raro, por la linda ropa de Hiei que llevaba..

-Quitate la ropa Hiei-le susurre en el oído para que lo demás no lo escucharan, al momento pude observar a Hiei demasiado sonrojado -Callate no me digas ese tipo de cosas-me respondió muy sonrojado.

-No,no estás malinterpretando, no me refiero a ese tipo de quitate la ropa-explique casi enseguida con un tremendo color rosa en mis mejillas.

-Solo dame la maldita ropa que me pondré, rápido-dijo mientras se metía al vestidor más cercano,corrí hacia la ropa de preadolescentes y le di una camisa color mostaza con unos pantalones de mezclilla, un par de calcetines y unos tenis.

Me senté en un banco que esta justo afuera de los vestidores para esperar a Hiei cuando de repente escucho que me habla desde adentro Hiei.

-Kurama-susurro desde adentro del vestidor.

-Mande Hiei-le respondí.

-Nose como ponerme esto-me dijo avergonzado desde adentro del vestidor.

-¿En qué batallas?-le pregunté mientras entraba a el vestidor,Hiei estaba tirado en el suelo del vestidor en ropa interior, mientras trataba de ponerse los calcetines en las manos.

-Mmm… Hiei los calcetines van en los pies no en las manos-dije intentando no reírme de Hiei, -Y ponte pantalones-dije desinteresadamente mientras salía del vestidor,aunque en el fondo pienso que Hiei es muy lindo.

Después de que Hiei se pudo vestir nos dispusimos a entregar las compras a mi padre,al llegar a mi casa entramos por la puerta trasera gracias a mi llave y dejamos las compras sin que nadie sospechara nada,volvimos a salir por la puerta trasera para entrar por la principal,aunque Hiei dijo múltiples veces que era una tontería, pero al final lo convencí, nos detuvimos en la puerta principal.

-Hiei no vayas a hacer o decir una tonteria con mi madre o veras que no te vuelvo a invitar a mi casa-Le advertí con un poco de humor

-¿Que es raro segun tu?-Me reto con su sonrisa pícara

-Eso de matar gente no es bien visto, decir humano tonto tampoco, y no olvides sacar tu espada-le dije mientras le arrebataba su espada del pantalón.

-¡Dame eso!-Me gritó mientras trataba de quitarla.

-Hiei es solo por hoy, hazlo por mi-Le dije mientras ponía la cara más linda que podía, ante esto el simplemente levantó sus hombros indicando que estaba bien.

-Pero te advierto que si alguien me busca pelea le partiré la mandarina-Me advirtió con cara de maldad total.

-Acepto-Le respondí mientras plantaba un beso en su frente.

Me separe de él,cuando comienzo a escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Buenos días-Dijo mi madre al abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días madre, quería presentarte a mi amigo Hiei-le di un codazo a Hiei para que saludara

-Buenos días madre de Kurama-dijo Hiei y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que no le recordé que me llamo Suichi en el mundo humano.

-¿Ku-Kurama?-Preguntó mi madre con curiosidad.

-Es que así me llama Hiei madre,es un apodo-trate de disimular esa metida de pata que dí.

-Supongo que esta bien,¿De donde se conocen?-dijo con una sonrisa que yo diria un poco forzada.

-Nos conocemos por Yusuke,¿Te acuerdas de Yusuke?-contesté rápidamente antes de que Hiei metiera la pata.

-Si me acuerdo de él,¿Ya lo invitaste Shuichi?-preguntó mirándome con cara de reproche,de seguro piensa que solo invite a Hiei.

-Aún no, apenas vamos a ir por él a su casa,¿verdad que si Hiei?-invente mientras miraba a Hiei a los ojos.

-Mmm…sí-dijo inseguro,ante ese si tan insegura mi madre comenzó a poner cara rara .

-Por lo que ves tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mama,asi que nos vemos-agregue rápidamente,mientras tomaba la mano de Hiei y comencé a correr.

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen rewiews sobre que les parecio :v**


End file.
